Liquid spray guns are commonly used to spray coatings such as stains, primers, paints, sealers and the like onto surfaces. It is known to provide a liquid spray gun with a paint cup that contains the liquid to be sprayed. There is a need for improved paint cups, components thereof, and methods for using the same.